tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Baxter Stockman (serial 2012)
Baxter Stockman - zły naukowiec, twórca Gryzonitów i innych wynalazków. Zastraszany przez Shreddera zajmuje się dla niego elektroniką. Wygląd Jako mutant, dawniej Baxter, jako człowiek, jest to Afroamerykanin z czarnymi włosami i wąsami. Ubiera się w różowy sweter pod którym nosi białą koszulę. Jest wyjątkowo szczupły i ma mizerną budowę ciała. Nosi okrągłe okulary. Po mutacji wygląda jak ogromna mucha. Lewa ręka wciąż ma ludzki kształt, jednak prawa jest dużo większa i bardziej zdeformowana. Wciąż nosi swój różowy sweterek i te same spodnie, co nosił będąc człowiekiem. W późniejszym czasie zostaje odmutowany spowrotem w człowieka, w wyniku czego traci swoje zdolności jako mucha. Osobowość Przez całe życie ludzie w pracy jak i rówieśnicy w szkole pomiatali i obrażali Baxtera. Kiedy żółwie wrzuciły go do śmietnika, powiedział im, że nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy mu to zrobiono. Jest on dosyć nerwowy i bardzo łatwo się obraża, jednak jest też dosyć płochliwy. Widzi siebie jako super złoczyńcę i za każdym razem stara się to udowodnić, choć w ogóle na takiego nie wygląda. Jest mściwy i lubi opowiadać o sobie, jak pokazał to w odcinku Gambit Baxtera. Jego marzeniem jest zrobienie armii mutantów. Niestety on sam się stał mutantem, a mianowicie zmutowaną muchą. Po mutacji wydaje się tracić rozsądek i staje się o wiele bardziej agresywny i sadystyczny ale i silniejszy. Wydaje się, iż później zaczyna czerpać radość z mutacji lub stara się mutować innych. Zaczyna bardzo lubić słodycze i wydaje się, jakby można było kupić jego lojalność za tabliczkę czekolady. Zdolności Jako człowiek Baxter to geniusz, który swoją słabą posturę fizyczną nadrabia intelektem. Potrafi zrobić coś z niczego. Już jako nastolatek stworzył model wulkanu, z którego wypływała prawdziwa lawa. Gdy bardziej zagłębił się w tematykę kraangów starał się stworzyć armię mutantów dzięki której będzie mógł pokazać wszystkim, że powinni się z nim liczyć. Po mutacji jego intelekt wciąż pozostaje, jednak zwiększają się jego możliwości fizyczne. Poza zdolnością latania zyskuje również zwiększoną wytrzymałość oraz bardziej wyczulony słuch. Dzięki skrzydłom potrafi na tyle szybko latać, aby trafienie go nie było wcale takie łatwe (jak to zwyczajną muchę). Forma muchy dała mu także możliwość poruszania się po różnorakich powierzchniach niezależnie od ich nachylenia (ściany, sufity) oraz kwaśną ślinę zdolną do rozpuszczenia metalowych przedmiotów. Historia Jako słaby chłopak Baxter postanowił rozwijać swój "technologiczny geniusz". Stworzył model wulkanu, który strzelał prawdziwą wrzącą lawą, powodując iż całe gimnazjum poszło z dymem. Za to wyrzucili go ze szkoły na której poprzysiągł zemstę. Później pracował w kompleksie biurowym TCRI w Brooklynie, lecz został zwolniony i poprzysiągł zemstę. Sezon 1 *''Chyba Nazywa Się Baxter Stockman'' Baxter zostaje zauważony przez żółwie, gdy próbuje włamać się do budynku TCRI we wspomaganym pancerzu bojowym. Żółwie nie miały najmniejszego problemu z pokonaniem go, a gdy włączył się alarm, wrzuciły go do śmietnika. Niestety Mikey zgubił podczas walki N-Poda, którego odnajduje Stockman i podłącza do swojego pancerza. Niemal natychmiast po przyłączeniu zbroja ulepszyła się w o wiele bardziej zaawansowaną. Przy następnej walce to żółwie kończą w śmietniku. Dopiero, gdy żółwie obmyśliły plan odwrócenia uwagi Baxtera i obezwładnienia go za pomocą ulu, udaje im się pokonać Stockmana i znów wrzucić go do śmietnika. *''Atak Gryzonitów'' Baxter stworzył nowy wynalazek - Gryzonity. W celu ich przetestowania wysyła je, aby kradły różnego rodzaju drobne kosztowności (jak np. biżuteria czy elektronika). Żółwie zauważają je będąc w kryjówce Fioletowych Smoków. Żółwie rozdzielają się po czym Leo i Raph idą za gryzonitami. Ich śladem trafiają do kryjówki Baxtera, który używa na nich czerwonego sprayu (później dowiadujemy się, iż były to radioizotopy). W ten sposób zaznacza żółwie jako cele do ataku dla Gryzonitów. Zaraz po tym Stockman zostaje ogłuszony przez Sid'a i Tsoi'a do Psigniota. Gdy tylko Psigniot dowiaduje się o niechęci Baxtera do żółwi, oszczędza go i każe włamać się do niedawno skradzionego telefonu April. Wkrótce w budynku zjawiają się wszystkie żółwie, przez co Stockman nie ma czasu dokończyć hakowania telefonu, który odzyskały żółwie. Po wszystkim Psigniot zabiera go do Shreddera, który pomimo niezadowolenia z utraty telefonu pozwala Baxterowi żyć, gdyż jego inteligencja może mu się jeszcze przydać. *''Kosmiczny Plan'' Pod koniec odcinka wydzimy Baxtera jak testuje nowe nogi dla Rybiryja, jednak nie działają one jak należy. Jedynie aparatura do oddychania działa jak należy. Dopiero gdy Karai przynosi połamanego Kraangobota Stockman stwierdza, że właśnie takiej technologii mu potrzeba do ukończenia nowych nóg Xevera. *''Masakrator'' Nareszcie Stockmanowi udaje się ukończyć nogi Xevera dzięki zgromadzonej przez Fioletowe Smoki technologii Kraangów. Przedstawia Xevera wraz z jego nowymi nogami żółwiom. *''Gambit Baxtera'' Stockman przedstawia Shredderowi swój plan zwabienia żółwi do jego pułapki i mówi, iż będzie potrzebował pomocy Rybiryja oraz Psigniota. Kiedy żółwie wpadają w zasadzkę, okazuje się, że Rybiryj i Psigniot również zostają w niej zamknięci. Robiąc to Baxter chce się zemścić na nich wszystkich za to jak go traktowali. Niefortunnie dla Stockman'a żółwie współpracują z Psigniotem i Xeverem zamiast rzucić się sobie nawzajem do gardeł. Gdy początkowy plan Baxtera okazuje się porażką, ukazuje on swoim prześladowcom Potwora Zagłady. Gdy i potwór jest niszczony, Baxter odlatuje używając małego helikoptera w swoim hełmie, jednak przysięga wrócić. Sezon 2 *''Mikey Ma Wysypkę'' Żółwie poszukując centryfugi w pozostałościach budynku TCRI spotykają Baxtera zbierającego różne części, które mogą mu się przydać do budowania własnej armii mutantów. Ponieważ to on jako pierwszy znalazł centryfugę żółwie chciały mu ją odebrać, jednak Psigniot również nagle się pojawia i zabiera ze sobą Baxtera jak i centryfugę. Psigniot zabiera Stockman'a do jego kryjówki-laboratorium, gdzie zgromadził całkiem sporą ilość mutagenu potrzebną, by stworzyć armię. Po tym, jak Baxter zapewniał, iż jest w stanie odwrócić mutacje Bradforda i Xevera, Psigniot zakłada mu na szyję obrożę z mutagenem. Podczas walki, przez nieostrożność Razora zarówno Razor, Baxter i Rybiryj zostają porażeni prądem. Na koniec widzimy Stockman'a u Karai, która oświadcza, iż TEN znów pracuje dla Shreddera. *''Trzęsienie Czerwi Cz.2'' Widzimy go z obrożą z mutagenem na szyi. Rozmawia z Razorem i Xeverem. *''Mucha nie siada'' Gdy Stockman pracuje w swoim laboratorium przychodzi zdenerwowany Shredder wraz z Razorem. Saki stracił cierpliwość z powodu ciągłych porażek Baxtera w sprawie stworzenia armii mutantów, dlatego też naciska przycisk i wystawia naukowca na działanie mutagenu. Przerażony Stockman mutuje w ogromną muchę. Gdy zostaje sam w laboratorium użala się, iż nigdy nie będzie już traktowany poważnie, jednak szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że połączenie świeżego ludzkiego DNA z jego zmutowanym DNA może wyjść mu na dobre. Razor wraca do laboratorium razem z Stopobotami ciekawy w co zmutował Baxter, jednak w osłonie ciemności Stockman niszczy Stopoboty i pluje kwasem w Razora przed wylotem. Podczas lotu Baxter słyszy żółwie jak próbują wykorzystać Anty-mutagen na Kirby'm i postanawia ukraść go dla siebie. Niestety próba kończy się porażką, gdyż pierwsza fiolka Anty-mutagenu zostaje zniszczona, więc Baxter chwyta April i zabiera ją do swojego laboratorium wieszając dziewczynę nad mutagenem. Może ją wykorzystać jako kartę przetargową za Anty-mutagen Donniego lub jako źródło ludzkiego DNA dla siebie do połączenia. Zostaje pokonany przez żółwie i Casey'ego, po czym ponownie trafia do Shreddera, który potrzebuje by Baxter stworzył dla niego jeszcze jednego mutanta. Ten zgadza się i otrzymuje tabliczkę czekolady. *''Legenda Kuro Kabuto'' Będąc w parze z Xeverem jest jedną z osób wysłanych do poszukiwania hełmu. *''Zemsta jest Moja'' Baxter przygotowywał dla Shreddera mutagen i DNA węża do jego planu zmutowania żółwi w bezmyślne węże. Niefortunnie do przygotowanego mutagenu dolewa dodatkowej substancji chemicznej (możliwe, że to substancja na kształt Anty-mutagenu), jednak nie przyznaje się do tego i informuje, iż wszystko jest gotowe. Zdenerwował się, gdy podczas walki jego laboratorium zostało zniszczone. Sezon 3 *''Powrót do Nowego Jorku'' Podczas tworzenia Anty-Mutagenu dostaje dodatkowe zadanie od samego Shreddera, aby przypilnował schwytanego, zdziczałego Splintera. Po zgodzeniu się, drażni on zamkniętego Splintera kawałkiem sera, którego opryskuje kwasem, a następnie sam pożera. Po jakimś czasie wypuszcza, nieudane klony Shreddera, połączone z owocami morza, ''aby strzegły laboratorium. *Wężowy Splot'' Tym razem obsługuję tylko maszynę ze specjalnie zmodyfikowanym DNA dla Ivana Steranko i Anton Zecka. *''Wieprz i Nosorożec'' *''Casey Jones kontra Bandyci'' *''Śmieciowy Mściciel'' *''Starcie Muta-Zwierzaków'' *''Wejście Gekona'' *''The Deadly Venom'' Sezon 4 *''Krajobraz po bitwie'' *''Trzej to już rój'' *''Super Shredder'' *''Requiem'' *''Owari'' Zostaje odnaleziony i odmutowany, wbrew własnej woli. Oświadcza bowiem że traci swoje dodatkowe zdolności jako mucha oraz znowu zostaje nikim. Widzimy go wtedy po raz ostatni. Ciekawostki *Stockman pracował w TCRI jak pokazano w odcinku Chyba Nazywa Się Baxter Stockman. *Mutuje w odcinku Mucha nie siada. *Wspomina, iż ma uczulenie na ryby w odcinku Trzęsienie Czerwi Cz.2. *Raphael, zawsze drażni się z nim, udając, że nie pamięta jego imienia. *Po mutacji w Mucha nie siada ''pragnie znów być człowiekiem. Zaś w ''Owari jest zły z powodu odzyskania człowieczeństwa. en:Baxter_Stockman_(2012_TV_series) de:Baxter_Stockman#Animationsserie_(2012) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Klan Stopy Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012) Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zmutowani ludzie